Party people
by lollilolli123
Summary: Tsuna is left alone in his house to clean up after a big party. What is going to happen when Mukuro turns up and he wants something? My first Lemon!


**Nufufufufufuuu I just had to write this pervy oneshot after I had a MukuroxTsuna dream, a very sexy dream and a very, very Yaoi dream.**

**Yea the plot is actually based off my dream so if it sucks, blame my dream! **

_**Be warned**_** this is my first lemon so if it sucks I'll try and do better next time.**

**Also I just have to mention this cuz I have randomly become obsessed with this. Look up Kufufu no fu –kufufu's fu [English subs] on YouTube. You gotta love Mukuro; I would eternally samba with him any day.**

**Disclaimer: **D-d-d-don't o-o-o-own K-k-k-k-h-h-h-h-r-r-r-r

* * *

><p>Tsuna leaned down to pick up another orange and yellow stripped, Styrofoam cup off the kitchen floor and put it in the garbage bag he was holding. Not that it was going to do him any good he still had thousands of streamers, cups and some food to clean up. To be honest the kitchen, the halls and the bathroom were a mess. Earlier Nana and Reborn went out to get more cleaning products because Nana had run out after just cleaning the lounge room, and Tsuna suspected they were going to take as long as they possibly could.<p>

'Come to think of it where were Lambo, I-pin and Bianchi? They probably went off to do something together, I shouldn't worry unnecessarily', Tsuna thought picking up another streamer.

Tsuna stood there for a moment and thought about last night, as a distraction so he wouldn't have to clean for a while.

Tsuna, his guardians, the girls, Reborn and the reluctant Ken and Chikusa had all had a huge party at Tsuna's house to celebrate Chrome's birthday. It was a fun filled night and everyone went home happy, even if some people didn't show it, but the clean up afterwards was a pain in the ass. (1)

"Oya, oya, looks like you had a fun night", a sexy voice, that could only belong to one person, said out of nowhere.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna exclaimed dropping the garbage bag and looking around for the mist guardian.

"I'm over here", Mukuro said.

When Tsuna turned around there Mukuro was, sitting on the kitchen table top with his legs crossed and his.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked the suspicious blue haired man.

"I came to thank you for throwing Chrome a party and to get something", Mukuro said, uncrossing his legs and hopping off the table top to approaching Tsuna, getting as close as he could without actually touching him.

Tsuna backed as far away from Mukuro as he could, but had to stop when he hit the table, "what's something?" Tsuna asked trying to act natural even when he was almost pinned up against the table.

"My present", Mukuro said, getting so close he was almost pinning Tsuna to the table.

"W-what present?" Tsuna asked, trying to avoid getting pinned to the table.

"Well you see Chrome owes me a birthday present and what I wanted for my birthday present was to have a little fun in her body. So here I am, making my own fun", Mukuro said seductively before swooping in and pinning Tsuna to the table, devouring his lips.

"Mmph!" Tsuna exclaimed, trying to wriggle free of Mukuro's grasp.

But all Tsuna succeeded in doing was rubbing his and Mukuro's crotch's together, arousing Mukuro even more and turning him on a little to.

Mukuro left Tsuna's lips to attack his neck which was only covered by a thin, white shirt.

"W-wait s-stop!" Tsuna squealed before accidentally hitting Mukuro in the balls with his fist, leaving Mukuro rolling around on the floor, clutching at his abused pineapples.

"Sorry..." Tsuna said awkwardly, "but you kinda had that coming", Tsuna added matter of factly, Mukuro's reply was hard breathing and a glare aimed in Tsuna's direction.

"This is *pain* the only day *pain* that I can go out and *pain * do stuff that I want to do and *pain* not have to save Chrome or fight any battles" Mukuro said, still on the floor in pain, but luckily for Mukuro the pain was beginning to subside.

"Why don't you go and spend this day doing the things you love to do or with Chikusa and Ken, your friends?" Tsuna said, helping Mukuro up off the floor.

"I don't want to, I'd rather spend my one day making love to the person I love", Mukuro said stubbornly, looking away and blushing.

It took Tsuna a couple of minutes to process what Mukuro had said but when he did all that came out of his mouth was, "HIIEE!"

Mukuro was expecting this sort of reaction from the smaller male and had already thought about how to calm him down. Mukuro's solution was kissing Tsuna full on the mouth long and passionate and to Mukuro's surprise Tsuna seemed to enjoy it just as much as him.

When they split apart Tsuna began rambling, "Umm I-I don't think it's right. I mean we're both guys a-and you're in my mist guardian a-and Reborn w-will kill me and umm you h-hate the mafia and, and", Tsuna spluttered while Mukuro held Tsuna's hands up, where he could see them, and placed butterfly kisses all over Tsuna face.

"Hey Tsuna, do you like me?" Mukuro asked halting Tsuna's rambling.

Tsuna was completely silent for a while, save for the sound of his breathing, then he opened his mouth to answer, "I-I-I...I'm not sure...I feel a s-strong connection to you...but I'm not sure if it's love or something else..." Tsuna answered looking down, trying to hide the huge blush that had spread across his face.

"Let's test it then. Let's test if you really like me", Mukuro said, letting go of Tsuna's hands and lifting up Tsuna's shirt.

"W-wait!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Wait for what?" Mukuro asked, placing his hand on Tsuna's hip and pulling him closer.

"I-I'm just not sure we should do this..." Tsuna said his voice trailing off towards the end of the sentence.

"It'll be fine. Trust me", Mukuro said, looking deep into Tsuna's eyes.

"...Okay", Tsuna said gently, granting Mukuro permission to do all sorts of things.

Mukuro's other hand began its accent up Tsuna's body till it reached Tsuna's chest, then it stopped to play with a perky, pink little bud. Tsuna made no sound of protest when Mukuro's fingers began caressing and pulling on his nipple, rather Tsuna made little sounds of pleasure. Mukuro was feeling very satisfied with himself, he was making Tsuna feel good and he was getting really turned on in the process.

Mukuro stopped his attentions on Tsuna's nipple to grind their hips and a certain other area together, making them both moan.

"M-Mu-Mukuro", Tsuna moaned, moving his hips against Mukuro's.

Tsuna calling his name got Mukuro really turned on and Mukuro wanted to take Tsuna right then and there with no preparation. But Mukuro knew that would hurt like hell, so he stopped grinding their hips together to get Tsuna's attention. Tsuna opened his half lidded eyes to give Mukuro a questioning look before jerking his hips against Mukuro's.

Mukuro didn't respond to Tsuna's provocation and instead half asked and half commanded Tsuna, "suck", while undoing his pants to give Tsuna a clear idea of what he meant.

Tsuna looked shocked at first but the shock quickly went away when he looked into Mukuro's eyes. Mukuro's eyes were reflecting the same emotions that were in Tsuna's heart, the same unsureness, nervousness, happiness, want and all the other emotions whizzing around.

Tsuna got down on his knees, mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do and pulled down Mukuro's boxers freeing Mukuro's manhood. The mental preparation did absolutely nothing; Tsuna was not ready for what he saw.

Tsuna swallowed, bit back his feelings of nervousness, decided to treat Mukuro's manhood like an ice-cream and put the tip of Mukuro's manhood in his mouth. This time it was Mukuro who was not prepared, Mukuro not prepared for how good and warm Tsuna's mouth would feel.

Tsuna then took in as much of Mukuro's manhood as he could fit in his mouth, making Mukuro feel even better and when Tsuna started bobbing his head Mukuro moaned and had to hold back the urge to cum.

"Tsuna, you need to finish this quickly or I might cum", Mukuro breathed.

Tsuna took the 'quickly' bit seriously and sped up the pace, swirling his tongue faster and bobbing his head up and down as faster. Mukuro couldn't hold back anymore now that Tsuna was going all out and he came in Tsuna's mouth with a loud moan.

Mukuro then took his limp manhood out of Tsuna's mouth and stood there just waiting for something to happen. Something did happen Tsuna's face became red and he looked really confused. It took Mukuro a little while to realize that Tsuna still had his cum in his mouth and had no idea what to do with it. Thinking quickly Mukuro grabbed an empty pot of the kitchen sink and instructed Tsuna to spit it out. Tsuna opened his mouth and let Mukuro's cum fall out of his mouth before giving Mukuro an 'I'm really sorry' look.

"I-It's fine", Mukuro said, getting slightly aroused just thinking about how Tsuna had, had his cum in his mouth.

"Let's continue", Mukuro said, pulling Tsuna up with a devious look, "put your hands on the table, palms down", he added looking at the kitchen table.

Tsuna complied and put both hands on the table and looked behind him to see what Mukuro was doing. Mukuro was sucking on his fingers to make them wet which quite frankly confused Tsuna. To be honest Tsuna barely even knew how girls and boys did it let alone how two guys did it.

When Tsuna felt someone pull his pants down his body tensed, "relax, Tsuna", Mukuro said into Tsuna's ear, immediately relaxing Tsuna.

But Tsuna only relaxed for a short amount of time before his whole body went ridged when he felt a finger probing his asshole.

"I told you to relax, if you don't relax now it's going to hurt a lot when you have something much bigger inside of you", Mukuro said.

It took Tsuna a while to relax but in the end he relaxed and let Mukuro push in his finger and wiggle it around a little. Mukuro soon deemed Tsuna ready for another finger and stuck another finger inside, waiting to see if Tsuna would react badly. When Tsuna didn't clench around his fingers Mukuro thought it would be a good time to find that little bundle of nerves that would later make Tsuna cry out his name. Tsuna found it weird that Mukuro was moving his fingers inside of him in a strange way, almost like he was looking for something but Tsuna didn't comment or make much noise.

Tsuna's quietness was short lived because Mukuro found that little bundle of nerves and pressed on it, Tsuna cried out loud enough for the neighbours to hear and almost collapsed on the table.

After hearing Tsuna call out like that Mukuro couldn't wait any longer, "I'm putting it in", Mukuro whispered in Tsuna's ear.

Mukuro pulled his fingers out and replaced them with something much larger, making Tsuna whimper.

"Shh, it'll be alright", Mukuro said lining up the tip of his manhood to Tsuna's stretched hole.

Mukuro pushed in slowly, making sure Tsuna was ready before starting to push in again. But when he was about ¾ of the way in Mukuro decided to fully sheath himself inside of Tsuna with one fell thrust. Tsuna was not ready when Mukuro fully sheathed himself and he automatically clenched this wall down on Mukuro's manhood.

"Tsuna, relax", Mukuro warned, out of breath.

Tsuna made sure to relax his wall and when he felt ready he said to Mukuro in a breathy voice, "move".

When Mukuro began thrusting in and out of Tsuna, they got lost in a world of pleasure, sure the foreplay felt good but this was completely different. It was a connection.

Tsuna and Mukuro came together with a cry and collapsed on the ground afterwards.

"Hey, Tsuna do you know if you like me now?" Mukuro asked, bringing Tsuna into his arms and cuddling him.

"Yes", Tsuna replied, resting his head on Mukuro's chest.

"Well?"

"I don't like you", Tsuna said, getting up on his elbows to look Mukuro in the eyes, "I love you".

Those three words made Mukuro the happiest he had ever been in his entire life.

Tsuna settled back down into Mukuro's embrace before saying, "You know you've got to help clean everything up?"

De Ind

* * *

><p><strong>XD E doon't spreek engrish anymure.<strong>

**Anyway plz tell me how it went, my first lemon I mean.**

**Also I now it was so cheesy it attracted all the rats with in a 10km radius but SHUT UP! I can make it cheesy if I wanna**


End file.
